Por que ela não pode ser como as outras mulheres?
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Aquele macaco me encarou de novo enquanto em ela falava, esse macaco sabe que eu gosto dela, mas acha que eu tenho más intenções. Quem sabe?


**Yo minna!**

**Eu amo este casal, por isso escrevi esta fic!**

**Na verdade essa fanfic é uma "repostagem" com correções de uma que eu escrevi anos à trás. Espero que tenha melhorado ;D**

* * *

Aquele macaquinho está me olhando como se eu fosse um extraterrestre, e ela, como se eu fosse uma formiga. Algumas vezes ela me dá medo.

- General Cross, o senhor está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou ela ao ver que eu olhava para os lados, enquanto ria comigo mesmo.

- Melhor agora que estou falando com você. – Falei no meu tom sedutor

- Me poupe. - Ela virou a cara, mulher nenhuma diz não ao meu tom sedutor!

- Que tal tomarmos um vinho para comemorar? – Propus.

- Comemorar o que? – Ela indagou.

- Nosso re-encontro.

-Quer que eu chame os outros generais também?

- Não! Eles são muito chatos, vamos só nos dois mesmo...- Eu falei sorrindo. – Porque não Cloud?

- Tenho muitos motivos para não aceitar. Não quero enumera-los agora.

-Estragaria a noite enumera-los, não? Vou pegar um vinho antes que você saia. Por quê não vem comigo?

- Cross, para onde está me levando? – Ela perguntou seriamente.

-Surpresa. – Falei.- É por aqui. – A"Ordem" não possui muitos lugarejos agradáveis para beber vinho junto de uma senhorita, mas eu conhecia o lugar certo, uma varanda, á luz do luar, haviam duas cadeiras lá, eu costumava a levar garotas para aquele lugar quando eu morava lá. Abri o vinho, deixado estrategicamente no lugar, e servi as taças. Ela pegou a dela nas mãos, mas não se sentou, ficou em pé, na grade da varanda olhando para a lua.

-Acho que ás vezes, deveria compartilhar teus momentos de descontração comigo. – Eu disse, acho que ela nem ouviu, pois continuou fitando a lua.- Gostou do lugar?

- Sim, apesar de tudo, você tem bom gosto.

- Por isso admiro tanto a senhorita.

- Não caio em cantadas deste tipo.

- Imaginei.- Mentira, a maioria das mulheres simplesmente diria: "Jura? Ah Marian, você é tão gentil..." .

- Cloud, não deveria ser tão séria. – Acendi um cigarro, ofereci um a ela.

- Não fumo, para falar a verdade, quase não bebo. – Respondeu a moça categoricamente.

- Me desculpe.

-Não, o senhor foi apenas... Cortez.

- Não me chame de senhor, me deixa velho.

Aquele macaco me encarou de novo enquanto em ela falava, esse macaco sabe que eu gosto dela, mas acha que eu tenho más intenções. Quem sabe?

- Por que esse macaco não gosta de mim? – Perguntei mesmo.

- Ele é minha inocência, é natural que ele queira me proteger. – Respondeu a moça.

- Quer dizer que me acha perigoso.

- Qualquer outra mulher teria medo de você.- Falou ela com categoria.

- Nossa... Eu não sou perigoso, sou inofensivo.

- Ah sim, para mulheres não ricas como eu, deve ser sim.

- Eu não sou tão aproveitador. – Enchendo a taça de vinho, eu já estava na quinta, além é claro de me deixar mais perto dela,

– Sabe que acho um grande desperdício, uma mulher bonita com você não ter um namorado ou um amante.

-Eu já tive namorados e amantes sim, mas não preciso de um agora.- Ela olhou para mim - Também não vou esconder que acho estranho um homem como você, quero dizer, inteligente e forte, não querer um relacionamento sério, afinal, você não será jovem para sempre ,e as mulheres vão parar de cair do céu assim que estalar os dedos. – Eu bebi o resto do vinho da minha taça e disse:

- Sabe Cloud, passei a noite inteira querendo descobrir porque você não poderia ser como as outras. –Eu toquei na pele dela virei o rosto mais para mim com delicadeza, e com mais delicadeza ainda, dei um beijo nela, no inicio o beijo foi rejeitado , mas aos poucos, foi sendo aceito, até nós juntarmos numa sincronia de beijos. Ao terminar o longo beijo, eu a soltei, toquei de novo o rosto delicado, mas com algumas cicatrizes.- Mas a verdade é que, você é diferente das outras mulheres, e é por isso que eu gosto de você.

-Fim-

* * *

Taí.

Melhorzinha um pouco. Espero que tenham curtido.

Beijinho pros mano. Té mais trutas! /nigga/


End file.
